mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schottland
}} Schottland (engl. Scotland, schott.-gäl. Alba, lat. Scotia, Caledonia) war ab dem 9. Jh. ein für sich bestehendes eigenständiges Königreich, bis es 1707 mit dem Königreich England zum Königreich Großbritannien vereint wurde. Dazu gehören außerdem die Hebriden im Westen, die Orkneys (Orkaden) und die Shetlandinseln im Norden. Wikipedia: Schottland Übersicht Die Besiedelung Schottlands begann am Ende der letzten Eiszeit zu Beginn der Mittelsteinzeit um 10.000 v. Chr. durch mesolithische Jäger, Sammler und Fischer. * 43 n.Chr. - Kaiser Claudius erobert den südlichen Teil Britanniens. * 80 n.Chr. - Die Römer marschieren mehrmals in das Gebiet des heutigen Schottland ein * 84 n.Chr. - In der Schlacht am Mons Graupius töten die Römer unter Gnaeus Iulius Agricola gemäß Tacitus 10.000 Kaledonier. * 122 - Der Hadrianswall als Nordgrenze von Römisch-Britannien wird gebaut * um 400 - Die Römer geben Britannien auf. * 404 - Fergus (II.) wird kaledonischer König; er gilt als Wiederhersteller der Monarchie. * 500 - Fergus I. wird König von Dalriada. Er gilt als Ahnherr der schottischen Könige. * 503 - Die Skoten (irische Kelten) landen verstärkt an der Westküste Schottlands * 563 - Columban von Iona errichtet im Zuge der Christianisierung Iona Abbey, ein Kloster auf der Insel Iona * 717 - Der piktische König Nechtan mac Der-Ilei (Nectan) sagt sich von der irischen Kirche los, ordnet sich dem römischen Papst unter und vertreibt die columbanische Geistlichkeit aus den Piktenländern. * 843 - Kenneth I. MacAlpin vereint die Skoten und Pikten zum Königreich Schottland, das gälisch Alba genannt wird. * 945 - Edmund I. von England tritt das Königreich Strathclyde an Malcolm I. von Alba ab. * 1005 - Malcolm II. († 1034) wird als letzter aus dem Haus Alpin König von Schottland. * 1034 - Duncan I. († 1040) aus dem Haus Dunkeld wird König von Schottland * 1040 - Macbeth († 1057) wird König von Schottland * 1058 - Malcolm III. Canmore († 1093) wird König von Schottland und kämpft ab 1066 gegen die normannischen Invasoren. Unter ihm verstärkt sich der englische Einfluss. * 1124 - David I. († 1153) wird König von Schottland. Unter ihm verwandelt sich Schottland in einen normannischen Feudalstaat. * 1153 - Malcolm IV. († 1165) wird König von Schottland. * 1165 - Wilhelm I. der Löwe († 1214) wird König von Schottland. * 1174 - Wilhelm I. erkennt im Vertrag von Falaise die Lehnshoheit Englands über ganz Schottland an, auf die Richard Löwenherz 1189 wieder verzichtet. * 1214 - Alexander II. († 1249) wird König von Schottland. * 1249 - Alexander III. († 1286) wird König von Schottland. * 1263 - Alexander III. besiegte König Hakon IV. von Norwegen und bekommt im Frieden von Perth 1266 von dessen Nachfolger Magnus VI. die Herrschaft über die Insel Man, Caithness und die Hebriden zugesprochen. * 1290 - Eduard I. von England annektiert Schottland. * 1297 - William Wallace besiegt in der Schlacht von Stirling Bridge die englischen Truppen. * 1306 - Robert I. the Bruce († 1329) wird in Scone zum König von Schottland gekrönt. * 1314 - Die Schotten unter Robert the Bruce schlagen die Engländer, angeführt von Eduard II., in der Schlacht von Bannockburn. * 1320 - Die Erklärung von Arbroath wird aufgesetzt, damit der Papst die schottische Unabhängigkeit von England anerkennt. Papst Johannes XXII. akzeptiert die Erklärung. * 1371 - Robert II. aus dem Haus Stuart besteigt den schottischen Thron. * 1390 - Robert III. († 1406) wird König von Schottland. * 1406 - Jakob I. († 1437) wird König von Schottland. * 1437 - Jakob II. († 1460) wird König von Schottland. * 1460 - Jakob III. († 1488) wird König von Schottland. * 1488 - Jakob IV. († 1513) wird König von Schottland. * 1513 - Jakob V. († 1542) wird König von Schottland. * 1542 - Maria Stuart († 1587) wird bis 1567 Königin von Schottland. * 1567 - Jakob VI. wird König von Schottland. * 1603 - Jakob VI. von Schottland wird als Jakob I. auch König von England. Beide Kronen werden vereinigt. Schottland und England bleiben aber separate Königreiche. * 1625 - Karl I. († 1649) wird König von Schottland, England und Irland. * 1660 - Karl II. († 1685) wird König von Schottland, England und Irland. * 1685 - Jakob VII. († 1701) wird König von Schottland und als Jakob II. König von England und Irland. * 1688 - Die Entthronung des katholischen Jakobs II. spaltet Schottland. Beginn der Jakobitenaufstände und der „Glorreichen Revolution“ unter dem calvinistischen Wilhelm von Oranien. * 1689 - Wilhelm III. von Oranien wird König von England, Schottland und Irland. * 1692 - Beim Massaker von Glencoe werden zahlreiche Angehörige des Clan MacDonald auf Anordnung der Regierung ermordet. * 1707 - Mit dem Act of Union wird Schottland formal mit England zum Königreich Großbritannien vereinigt. * 1746 - Mit der Niederlage von Bonnie Prince Charlie in der Schlacht bei Culloden scheitern die Versuche der Stuarts, den schottischen und englischen Thron zurückzugewinnen, endgültig. Wikipedia: Geschichte Schottlands Geschichte Hallstatt- u. Latènezeit Die keltische Besiedelung Schottlands erfolgte ab ca. 600 v.Chr., während der Hallstattperiode D (620–450 v. Chr.) und der ersten Hälfte der Latènezeit I (ca. 480-280 v.Chr.). Britische Eisenzeit Noch ungeklärt ist, ab welchem Zeitpunkt die Pikten (die 'Bemalten' oder die 'Tätowierten', irisch Cruithnigh), von den Römern Kaledonier (lat. Caledones, Caledonii) genannt, nach Schottland kamen. Ihre Kultur ähnelt jedoch anderen eisenzeitlichen Kulturen Nordeuropas. Früher wurden sie zu den Kelten gerechnet wurden, nach späteren Untersuchungen schloss man aber auch eine indoeuropäische oder indogermanische Herkunft nicht aus. Vielleicht bildeten sie auch die Urbevölkerung Englands und Irland, ehe die keltischen Briten und Skoten sich hier und dort niederließen. Die zwei Reiche der Pikten und der Kelten bestanden in Schottland über 800 Jahre lang nebeneinander und verteigten sich später gemeinsam gegen die Römer. Römerzeit 1. Jahrhundert Die Römer kannten dieses Land seit dem 1. Jh. n. Chr. unter dem Namen Kaledonien (lat. Caledonia). Daneben führte seit früher Zeit den keltischen Namen Alban. Die Kaledonier werden von den Römern als rohes, unbeugsames Volk, als umherschweifende Räuber und selbst als Menschenfresser geschildert. Im Süden zurückgedrängt, hatten sie sich, als die Römer auf der Insel ankamen, in die nördlichen Gebirge zurückgezogen, von wo aus sie nach Hibernia (Irland) übergingen und sich über die Insel verbreiteten. Sie standen unter Königen, deren Macht durch einen Staatsrat eingeschränkt war; die Heiligtümer wurden von den Druiden verwaltet. thumb|Calgacus ruft seine Krieger zur Schlacht am Mons Graupius auf (83/84 n.Chr.) Als die Römer unter Kaiser Claudius (41-54 n.Chr.) das südliche Britannien eroberten, blieb der Norden, Britannia barbara, zunächst unabhängig. Erst unter Gnaeus Iulius Agricola als römischen Statthalter drangen die Römer seit 80 n.Chr. wiederholt vom eroberten Britannien aus in Schottland ein. Die Kaledonier, früher durch Zwietracht getrennt, verbanden sich jetzt unter Calgacus (Gwallawg) gegen Agricola, doch schlug er die Kaledonier am Frith of Tay in der Schlacht am Mons Graupius im Jahre 83 oder 84, wo er laut Tacitus 10.000 von ihnen tötete. Er eroberte das Land bis an das Grampiangebirge und schützte den unterworfenen Teil durch einen Grenzwall mit Kastellen gegen die frei gebliebenen Kaledonier. Nach Agricolas Abberufung im Jahre 85 n.Chr. verzichteten die Römer auf die Eroberung Kaledoniens. 2. Jahrhundert Die fortgesetzten Einfälle der Kaledonier bewegten den römischen Kaiser Hadrian (117-138) dazu, die Eroberung in Schottland aufzugeben. Zur Deckung der Nordgrenze ihrer Herrschaft in Britannien ließ er ab 121 südlich von dem des Agricola, zwischen dem Solway Firth im Westen und der Mündung des Tyne im Osten, einen neuen Wall mit Kastellen und Wachttürmen (die Piktenmauer) errichten. Antoninus Pius (138-161) rückte die Grenze wieder weiter nördlich hinaus und legte einen neuen, nördlicheren Grenzwall an (vom Firth of Forth bis zum Firth of Clyde). 3. Jahrhundert Kaiser Septimius Severus (193–211) durchzog Schottland persönlich mit einem Heer bis an die nördliche Grenze und ließ den Hadrianswall neu befestigen, nachdem er 208–211 mehrere glückliche Feldzüge gegen die Kaledonier unternommen hatte. Ungeachtet dieser Grenzwehren wurde Britannien seit dem 3. Jh. von immer wiederholten Einfällen der Pikten heimgesucht. Der damalige König Donald I. hielt einige Zeit Ruhe, aber unter Caracalla (211-217) brach er wieder los und brachte diesen Kaiser dahin, dass der römische Kaiser 211 Frieden mit ihm schloss, alle Eroberungen in Schottland aufgab und sich bis zur Hadriansmauer zurückzog. Ab dem 3. Jh. fielen auch die Skoten, ein keltischer Volksstamm aus Irland, vermehrt an der Westküste Schottlands ein, siedelten sich später selbst dort an und gründeten dort das Kleinkönigreich Dalriada (300-800 n.Chr.). 4. Jahrhundert Seit dem 4. Jh. erscheinen statt der Kaledonier die Pikten und Skoten, nach welchen Letzteren dann das Land Schottland genannt wurde; sie waren wahrscheinlich nur Stämme der Kaledonier und von ihnen wohnten die Pikten im nördlichen Teil, die Skoten im südwestlichen und auf Irland. Seit der Mitte des 4. Jhs. beteiligten sich die Skoten auch an den Einfällen nach Britannien. König Eugen verteidigte das Land im 4. Jh. gegen Magnus Maximus (383-388), starb jedoch in einer Schlacht gegen ihn. Gegen Ende des 4. Jhs. setzte bereits eine anfängliche Christianisierung ein. Völkerwanderungszeit 5. Jahrhundert Zu Beginn des 5. Jhs. gaben die Römer ihre Stellungen in Britannien auf. In der Folgezeit werden Pikten und Skoten als die kaledonischen Stämme genannt, die grausame Raubzüge in das von den Römern aufgegebene Britannien machten. König Fergus II. (404–420) gilt als der Wiederhersteller der kaledonischen Monarchie. Dessen Sohn, Eugen I. (bzw. II.), stand unter der Vormundschaft seines mütterlichen Großvaters, Graham, bekriegte später Britannien, eroberte mehre Provinzen und drängte die Briten so, dass sie bei den Angeln und Sachsen um Hilfe ersuchten. Die im 5. Jh. beginnende Eroberung Britanniens durch die Angeln und Sachsen rief weitere schwere Kämpfe hervor. In einer Schlacht gegen dieselben starb König Eugen im Jahre 449. Die Angeln und Sachsen blieben in Britannien und führten fortwährend Krieg gegen die Schotten. (s.a. Angelsächsische Eroberung Englands). 6. Jahrhundert Zu Beginn des 6. Jhs. erscheint Fergus I. († 501) als erster König von Dalriada und Ahnherr der schottischen Könige. Im Laufe dieses Jahrhunderts wurde dann vermehrt das Christentum aus Irland nach Schottland gebracht und mit ihm die römisch-christliche Kultur. Als 563 (565) St. Columban von Iona (521-597) aus Irland nach Schottland kam fand das Christentum auch bei den Pikten Eingang und wurde allgemeiner verbreitet. Sie sowie die Skoten gehörten auch sie der irisch-christlichen Kirche an, deren Mittelpunkt Iona Abbey, das Kloster auf der Insel Hy (Jona) war. Von dem Piktenkönig Brudo oder dem Skotenkönig Congal hatte Columban die Insel Hy erhalten und dort das Kloster gestiftet. Seine Schüler (Culdeerr) standen noch lange Zeit an der Spitze der kirchlichen Verfassung und widersetzten sich standhaft der Suprematie des bischöflichen Stuhls in Rom. Frühmittelalter 7. Jahrhundert Im 7. Jh. begannen sich die andauernden Kämpfe und Grenzverschiebungen zu lichten. Zu dieser Zeit zerfiel das heutige Schottland in vier verschiedene Reiche: * Dalriada (Dál Riata) - Das gälische Reich der aus Irland eingewanderten Skoten im Nordwesten, das im Süden bis an den Firth of Clyde, im Osten bis an den Druim-Alban genannten Gebirgszug reichte. * Das Reich der Pikten im Norden, östlich von Dalriada, dessen Südgrenze der Forth war. * Bernicia - Das Reich der Angeln im Südosten (später Teil von Northumbria), das sich nördlich bis zum Forth erstreckte. * Strathclyde - Das Reich der romanisierten Briten im Südwesten, dessen Hauptstadt Alcluyd, das heutige Dumbarton, war (dazu gehören Cumberland und Westmoreland in England und die Grafschaften Dumfries, Ayr, Renfrew, Lanark und Peebles in Schottland). 8. Jahrhundert Zu Beginn des 8. Jhs. sagte sich Nectan (Nechtan mac Der-Ilei, 686-732), der König der Pikten, deren Hauptstadt schon damals Scone gewesen zu sein scheint, von der irischen Kirche los und ordnete sich dem römischen Papst unter, worauf er 717 die Columbanische Geistlichkeit aus den Piktenländern vertrieb. 9. Jahrhundert Die politische Geschichte des Landes bestand auch weiterhin in unausgesetzten Kämpfen der Germanen gegen die Pikten und Skoten und der Letzteren unter einander. Seit dem Beginn des 9. Jhs. wurde Schottland von häufigen Wikingerüberfällen heimgesucht, die sich im Norden, im Westen und auf den Inseln festgesetzt hatten. 831 erlosch nach dem Tode Königs Hungius zugleich das Haus der Piktenkönige. Der Skotenkönig Alpin II. (839–841), welcher seinem Bruder Congal III. auf den Thron gefolgt war, erhobt Anspruch auf das Piktenland, wurde jedoch in einer Schlacht gegen Brudo (Bridei VII.), der sich zum König der Pikten aufgeworfen hatte, gefangen und enthauptet. Als skotischer König folgte Alpins Sohn, Kenneth MacAlpin (841-858), der von der Schwester des Hungius abstammte, wieder die Waffen gegen Brudo ergriff und sich der Herrschaft über das Piktenreich bemächtigte. Kenneth schlug Brudo bei Scone, ging über den Forth of Tay und unterwarf 843 das Piktenland. So vereinte er im Jahre 843 die Skoten und Pikten zu einem eigenständigen Königreich Schottland, das gälisch Alba genannt wurde. Schottland war aber damals noch sehr ohnmächtig, und die Seeräuber, besonders von den Hebriden und Orcaden, verheerten die Küsten. Die Dänen siedelten sich in der Nähe Schottlands, in Northumberland, an und die Eifersucht der Angelsachsen verwickelte sie oft in blutige Kriege. Unter Donald I. MacAlpin (858-862), Kenneths I. Nachfolger, wurde ein Stück des Landes von den Dänen erobert, und dies erbitterte die Großen des Reichs so sehr gegen Donald, dass sie ihn ins Gefängniss warfen. Sein Neffe, Konstantin (862-877), versuchte das verlorene Land wieder zu erobern. 10. Jahrhundert Seit dem Anfang des 10. Jh. hieß das vereinigte schottische Königreich Alban. Der Name Scotia (Scotland) wurde daneben nun auch für den Teil Schottlands gebraucht, der im Süden vom Firth of Forth und im Norden vom Moray Firth begrenzt wird; in älteren Perioden war diese Bezeichnung auf Irland beschränkt. 945 wurde infolge eines Bündnisses des angelsächsischen Königs Edmund I., mit Malcolm I. von Alba das Reich der Briten von Strathclyde vernichtet, und sein nördlicher Teil ging in der Folge in dem von Alba auf. Zur Zeit des angelsächsischen Königs Eadred (946–955) eroberten die Schotten Edinburg, die nördliche Grenzfestung von Bernicia. Der nördliche Teil von Northumbrien bis zum Tweed (Lothian) wurde ihnen vielleicht schon von König Eadgar im 10., spätestens aber von Knut von England im 11. Jh. unter englischer Oberhoheit überlassen. Hochmittelalter 11. Jahrhundert Das vereinigte Gebiet (mit Strathclyde, Bernicia und Lothian) wird seit dem Anfang des 11. Jh. Scotia (Schottland) genannt. Der letzte König aus dem Haus Alpin war Malcolm II. (1005-1034), ihm folgte 1034 sein Tochtersohn Duncan I. (1034-1040) aus dem Haus Dunkeld, der 1040 von seinem Feldherrn Macbeth (1040-1057), dem Sohn des Findláech von Moray, erschlagen und der Krone beraubt wurde. Obwohl dieser 1050 nach Rom pilgerte, um sich Vergebung für den Mord seines Vorgängers zu holen, wurde er 1054 von Malcolm III. Canmore (1058-1093), dem Sohne Duncans, ins Hochland zurückgeworfen und erschlagen. Bei der Eroberung Englands durch die Normannen ab dem Jahre 1066 bezog Malcolm Partei für den legitimen englischen Thronerben Edgar Ætheling (1051-1125) und gewährte zahlreichen flüchtigen Sachsen Asyl. Er wurde dadurch in langwierige Kämpfe mit Wilhelm dem Eroberer und dessen Nachfolger Wilhelm II. (1087-1100) verwickelt, und die von ihm gefangenen Engländer brachten aber auch Kultureinflüsse nach Schottland. Nach der normannischen Eroberung Britanniens zogen viele angelsächsische Auswanderer von England nach Schottland, während die anglo-normannische Monarchie Eroberungen in Wales und Irland vorantrieb, um ihren Einfluss auf den keltischen Westen auszudehnen. So unterschied man Schottland spätestens ab dieser Zeit in die Lowlands mit angelsächsischer und in die Highlands mit keltischer Bevölkerung. In den Highlands blieben die altkeltischen Traditionen bestehen. Das Volk teilte sich in Clans, das erbliche Clansoberhaupt war auch der Grundherr, der das Grundeigentum unter die Clansangehörigen verteilte und dafür Abgaben und Heeresfolge empfing. Leibeigenschaft fand nicht statt, und der Grundherr erschien seinen Lehnsleuten gegenüber nicht als Herr, sondern als der Erste unter Gleichen. Die Clanhäupter gehorchten dem König und dem Parlamente nur, wenn es ihnen gefiel, und verkauften ihre Dienste den kriegführenden Parteien. 12. Jahrhundert Von den Söhnen Malcolms III. war der jüngste, David I. (1124-1153), der bedeutendste; unter ihm verwandelte sich Schottland in einen feudalen Staat nach normannischer Art. Sein Enkel und Nachfolger Malcolm IV. (1153-1165) vermochte die von David gewonnene Machtstellung nicht völlig zu behaupten. Auf ihn folgte 1165 sein Bruder Wilhelm I. der Löwe (1165-1214). Dieser geriet mit Heinrich II. von England wegen seiner Ansprüche auf gewisse nordenglische Gebiete in Streit, fiel in England ein, wurde aber 1174 bei Alnwick gefangen genommen und erlangte seine Freiheit erst, nachdem er im Vertrag von Falaise (im Dezember 1174) die Lehnshoheit Englands über ganz Schottland anerkannt hatte, auf die Richard Löwenherz 1189 allerdings wieder verzichtete. 13. Jahrhundert Erst ab dem 13. Jh. verdrängte der Name Scotia (Scotland) die älteren Bezeichnungen völlig und kam für das ganze heutige Schottland in Gebrauch. Auf König Wilhelm I. folgte 1214 sein Sohn Alexander II. (1214-1249), der, begünstigt durch die Verfassungskämpfe unter Johann Ohneland, 1216 im Bunde mit dem französischen Kronprinzen Ludwig VIII. sogar in Südengland eindrang, 1217 aber nach Ludwigs Niederlage bei Lincoln durch den englischen Reichsverweser Pembroke zum Frieden genötigt wurde. Ihm folgte 1249 sein Sohn Alexander III. (1249-1286). Dieser besiegte 1263 den König Hakon IV. von Norwegen und erwarb 1266 durch den Friedensvertrag von Perth von seinem Nachfolger Magnus VI. die bis dahin von den Norwegern behauptete Herrschaft über die Insel Man und die Hebriden gegen eine jährliche Zinszahlung von 100 Mark Silber. Nach dem Tode Alexanders III. (1286), und nachdem 1290 auch seine achtjährige Enkelin, die Prinzessin Margarete von Norwegen, gestorben war, traten in Schottland zahlreiche Kronanwärter auf, von denen die Abkömmlinge der Töchter des Grafen Huntingdon, Bruders Wilhelms des Löwen, John Balliol und Robert V. the Bruce (5. Lord von Annandale und Großvater des späteren Robert I. The Bruce), die nächsten Ansprüche hatten. Eduard I. von England, dem das schottische Parlament das Schiedsrichteramt übertrug, entschied für John Balliol, der von ihm die schottische Krone zu Lehen nahm (20. Nov. 1292). Als Eduard I. aber seine Oberherrschaft energisch geltend machte und Baliol sich mit französischer Hilfe davon befreien wollte, brach Eduard in Schottland ein und nahm 28. April 1296 Dunbar, worauf Baliol sich ergab und als Gefangener nach England geführt wurde. Schottland wurde nun durch englische Statthalter regiert. Es folgte ein Aufstand unter Führung des Ritters William Wallace, der am 11. September 1297 die Engländer in der Schlacht von Stirling Bridge schlug, 1298 aber in der Schlacht von Falkirk besiegt wurde. Spätmittelalter 14. Jahrhundert 1305 wurde William Wallace gefangen genommen und hingerichtet. 1306 nahm Robert I. The Bruce (aus dem alten Königsgeschlecht des Kenneth MacAlpin und der Enkel des früheren Thronanwärters Robert V. the Bruce), die Ansprüche seines Großvaters wieder auf, trat dem englischen König Eduard I. entgegen und bestieg den Thron von Schottland. Zwar wurde er am 19. Juni in der Schlacht von Methven besiegt; aber schon vor dem Ende des Jahres brach er aufs neue aus den Highlands hervor. Am 24. Juni 1314 errang der schottische Widerstand unter Robert the Bruce in der Schlacht von Bannockburn den entscheidenden Sieg über die Engländer unter Eduard II. und damit die Unabhängigkeit Schottlands, das sonst in dieselbe Lage versetzt worden wäre, zu der Irland verurteilt war. Eduard fiel zwar 1322 wieder in Schottland ein, ohne jedoch etwas auszurichten, und so wurde ein Waffenstillstand auf 13 Jahre abgeschlossen. Nach dem Tode Eduard II. († 1327) zwang Roger Mortimer (1. Earl of March) im Jahre 1328 den Regenten Englands, während der Minderjährigkeit Eduards III. auf alle Ansprüche auf Schottland zu verzichten. Um seinen Anhang im Parlament dem durch die Ausdehnung seines Grundbesitzes und die Stärke seines Kriegsgefolges übermächtigen Adel gegenüber zu verstärken, berief er 15 Abgeordnete der größeren Städte ins Parlament, die freilich dem Adel und Klerus gegenüber anfangs nur wenig vermochten. Nach dem Tode Roberts I. folgte 1329 sein vierjähriger Sohn, David II., auf den Thron. Damit brachen neue Gefahren über Schottland herein, indem mehrere englische Barone, die durch Robert der ihnen einst von Eduard I. verliehenen Güter in Schottland beraubt waren, einen Sohn des vormaligen Königs Johann Baliol, Eduard Baliol, als Gegenkönig von Schottland aufstellten. Vom englischen Hof unterstützt, landete dieser im August 1332 in der Grafschaft Fife, schlug den Reichsverweser, den Grafen Donald von Mar, bei Dupplin-Moor und ließ sich zu Scone krönen. Als er aber Eduard III. von England als seinem Lehnsherrn huldigte und Schloss und Stadt Berwick an England abtrat, stellte sich Andreas Murray, Davids Oheim, an die Spitze des Adels, und es begannen neue Kämpfe mit England. Eduard III. besiegte 1333 die Schotten bei Halidonhill vollständig. David musste nach Frankreich flüchten und wurde, nachdem er 1341 zurückgekehrt war, 1346 in der Schlacht von Neville’s Cross nahe Durham geschlagen und gefangen. Aber Eduard Baliol vermochte sich trotzdem gegen den für die Unabhängigkeit von Schottland kämpfenden Adel nicht zu behaupten und legte 1356 die Krone nieder. Darauf gab Eduard 1357 David II. gegen ein Lösegeld von 100.000 Mark Sterling die Freiheit und die Krone zurück. Da David II. († 1370) jedoch kinderlos starb, ging die schottische Krone in weiblicher Linie 1371 auf seinen Neffen Robert II. und damit auf das Haus Stuart über. Von den Franzosen angespornt, führte Robert II. († 1390) fast während seiner ganzen Regierung Krieg mit England. Sein Nachfolger war sein Sohn Robert III. (1390-1406), der, schwach an Körper und Geist, die Regierung seinem jüngern Bruder, Robert Stewart, dem spätern Herzog von Albany, überließ. 15. Jahrhundert Weil Robert Stewart den Kronprinzen David Stewart, den Herzog von Rothesay, der einen schlechten Lebenswandel führte, gefangen gesetzt und wahrscheinlich 1402 in der Gefangenschaft umgebracht hatte, schickte der König 1405 oder 1406 seinen jüngern Sohn, Jakob, der Sicherheit halber nach Frankreich. Doch dieser fiel unterwegs in die Hände der Engländer, und als bald darauf, 1406, Robert III. starb, übernahm Robert Stewart die Regentschaft für den gefangenen Jakob I., tat jedoch nichts für seine Freilassung. Nach Roberts Tod 1420 übernahm sein schwacher Sohn Murdac die Regierung, und erst dieser erwirkte 1423 die Befreiung des Königs. Jakob I. war ein gebildeter und charakterfester Mann, der in den verwilderten Highlands die Ordnung herstellte, die Rechtspflege verbesserte, die Verwaltung nach englischem Muster ordnete, viele während der vergangenen Wirren verschleuderte oder usurpierte Krongüter wieder einzog und durch weise Gesetze und Begünstigung der Städte die gewerbliche Tätigkeit zu heben suchte. Gleichwohl räumten ihn Verschworne im Jahre 1437 aus dem Weg. Sein Sohn Jakob II. (1437–1460) zählte erst sechs Jahre; während seiner Minderjährigkeit und in der ersten Zeit nach deren Ablauf war Schottland von heftigen Kämpfen zwischen den Leitern der Regierung, Sir Alexander Livingston und William Crichton, und dem übermächtigen Hause Douglas erfüllt, bis 1455 die Macht der Douglas gebrochen wurde. Jakob II. kam 1460 bei der Belagerung des seit der Schlacht von Nevil's Cross in den Händen der Engländer befindlichen Schlosses Roxburgh um. Da sein Sohn Jakob III. (1460–1488) erst neun Jahre alt war, gewann der Adel im Land wieder freies Spiel, und auch nachdem der König volljährig geworden war, dauerten die Kämpfe mit ihnen fort, in die zeitweise auch die Brüder Jakobs, der Graf von Mar und der Herzog von Albany, der sich sogar zum König aufwarf, verwickelt waren; in diesen Kämpfen wurde Jakob 1488 bei Sauchieburn geschlagen und auf der Flucht ermordet. Sein Sohn und Nachfolger Jakob IV. (1488–1513) liebte Glanz und ritterlichen Prunk und gewann den Adel durch Nachgiebigkeit und Freigebigkeit wieder für sich. 1496 begann er Krieg mit England, indem er dem Prätendenten Perkin Warbeck seine Unterstützung angedeihen ließ, jedoch im Dezember 1497 Frieden schloss, der 1499 erneuert wurde. Renaissance und Folge 16. Jahrhundert 1503 vermählte sich Jakob IV. mit der Tochter Heinrichs VII., Margaret Tudor. Trotzdem entzweite er sich nach der Thronbesteigung seines Schwagers Heinrich VIII. mit diesem, verband sich mit Frankreich, fiel in Northumberland ein, wurde aber in der Schlacht bei Flodden 1513 mit der Blüte seines Adels erschlagen. Für seinen zweijährigen Sohn, Jakob V. (1513–1542), führte dessen Mutter Margaret Tudor die Regentschaft. Nach seiner Thronbesteigung 1528 ließ es Jakob V. seine angelegentlichste Sorge sein, den Adel zu zügeln; gegen die Reformation schritt er unter dem Einfluss des Kardinals Beaton mit Strenge ein. Nach dem Tode seiner ersten Gattin, Madeleine von Frankreich, vermählte er sich 1538 mit Maria von Guise. Infolgedessen schloss er sich nun enger an Frankreich an und geriet in Konflikt mit Heinrich VIII. von England. Ein Einfall nach England, den er 1542 unternahm, schlug bei Solway Moss fehl; Jakob starb noch im selben Jahr. Er hinterließ seiner erst wenige Tage alten Tochter, Maria Stuart, das Reich in einem Zustande großer Verwirrung. Die Regentschaft führte Jakob Hamilton, Graf von Arran, neben dem Kardinal Beaton bis zu seiner Ermordung 1546 großen Einfluss auf die Regierung ausübte. 1548 ließ Marias Mutter sie nach Frankreich bringen, wo sie 1558 mit dem späteren König Franz II. vermählt wurde. Nachdem Jakob Hamilton 1554 die Regentschaft niedergelegt hatte, trat die Königin-Mutter, Marie de Guise, an seine Stelle. 1559 kam es zum offenen Kampf zwischen dem protestantischen Adel, den Elisabeth I. von England unterstützte, und Marie de Guise, welche 1560 starb. Franz II. und Maria Stuart entsagten dem Königstitel und Schottland wurde durch ein Parlament regiert. Dieses entschied den Sieg der Reformation: die Autorität des Papstes wurde abgeschafft, die Klöster aufgehoben und ein großer Teil der Kirchengüter fiel dem protestantischen Adel anheim. 1567 erhob sich der schottische Adel gegen Königin Maria Stuart und nötigte sie zur Abdankung. Nun wurde ihr einjähriger Sohn Jakob VI. auf den Thron erhoben, für den James Stewart die Regentschaft führte. 1578 trat der erst zwölfjährige Jakob die Regierung selbst an. 17. Jahrhundert Im Jahre 1603 bestieg Jacob VI. von Schottland als Jacob I. den englischen Thron und arbeitete an der Vereinigung Schottlands mit dem Königreich England zu Großbritannien. Doch die Schotten widersetzten sich dem noch länger als 100 Jahre so, dass sie von den Königen Englands als besonderes Volk und Königreich regiert werden mussten. Schottland behielt seine eigne Verfassung und Gesetzgebung, seine Gerichtshöfe und sein Parlament blieben unabhängig; auch die Verwaltung blieb in schottischen Händen. Wenn Schottland aber auch dem Namen nach ein unabhängiges Königreich blieb, wurden fortan doch seine Geschicke der Hauptsache nach in England entschieden. 1660 führte Karl II. die Episkopalkirche mit Gewalt ein, unterdrückte zwei Aufstände und verfolgte die schottischen Presbyterianer. 1688 erhoben sich die katholischen Jakobiten gegen den calvinistischen Wilhelm III. von Oranien, der mit dem schottischen und englischen Parlament einen Vertrag zur Sicherung der Krone und des reformierten Glaubens vereinbarte (Bill of Rights). 18. Jahrhundert Im Jahre 1707 gelang es Königin Anna gegen hartnäckiges Widerstreben, die vollständige politische und legislative Vereinigung Schottlands mit England durchzusetzen. Damit wurde Schottland mit England gleichgestellt. Erst von dieser Zeit an ist der Name Großbritannien, so wie der Titel König von Großbritannien, diplomatisch richtig. Dennoch hatten die Wirren noch kein Ende, da die Anführer der Highlandclans die Bestrebungen der Stuarts beharrlich unterstützten, bis die Niederlage bei der Schlacht von Culloden 1746 die Vernichtung der Clanverfassung nach sich zog. Quellen * Brockhaus Conversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 1. Auflage. Amsterdam, 1809–1811. Bd. 5, S. 129-131 (Schottland). * Herders Conversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 1. Auflage. Freiburg im Breisgau 1854–1857. B. V, S. 118-120 (Schottland). * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 9, S. 826 (Schottland). * Pierer's Universal-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 4. Auflage 1857-1865. Altenburg, 1862. Bd. 15, S. 403-413. (Schottland (2)). Literatur * The pictorial history of Scotland, from the Roman Invasion to the close of the Jacobite Rebellion, A.D. 79-1746 (Internet Archive). James Taylor. London : J.S. Virtue, 1859. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gebiet Kategorie:Britische Inseln Kategorie:Schottland